Te Veré en la próxima vida
by rominxgaara
Summary: No oldives tu promesa y yo no olvidare mi respuesta, te veré en la próxima vida.


**buenoooooo... aqui les djo una historia que escribi hace ya muuuucho tiempo en un foro; es toda todita mia...  
y bue espero les guste**

**Devuélvemelo.- **se le oía gritar a un niño.- **devuélvemelo o le diré a mi papá.- **ya hablaba entre sollozos, Sutou era un niño mayor que él y corporalmente mas grande también, y aunque el fuese el hijo del legendario general inuno taisho, gobernante también de las tierras del oeste; solía ser tímido, ya que toda vida se había encontrado en situaciones en los que los habitantes de la aldea siempre minimizaban a su persona comparándolo con su poderoso padre.

**¿Así? El pequeño sesshi va a llamar a su papi, véanme como tiemblo** – se burlaba el bravucón, mientras que se adueñaba del juguete del sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru era un niño de apenas unos 80 años (en edad humana 8) y a pesar de ser el hijo del general nadie lo quería cerca, puesto también así, tampoco tenia amigos. Solamente era rodeado cuando su padre y su madre, la reina de las tinieblas Airis, obligaban a los habitantes de la aldea a ser atentos con él; sino siempre estaba solo o molestado por otros niños y niñas de la villa.

**Solo eres escoria, te crees mucho por ser el hijo del general, pero no eres NADA**.- seguía insistiendo

**YA BASTA**.- oyó gritar. Sutou volteo temeroso, por miedo de encontrarse con alguien peligroso, cualquiera podía serlo ya que los adultos youkai no eran piadosos con los niños que no fuesen sus hijos, pero en cambio pudo ver como una niña mas pequeña, que había estado viendo la injusta pelea, se acercaba a su "presa" para ayudarlo.

**¿Qué crees que haces Shiory?!** .- le replico a la infante

Shiory, tenía 76 años (7 y medio en edad humana), y era considerada la niña más bonita de la villa, y siendo codiciada por todos los niños de su edad, continuamente había peleas por quien se adueñaría de su corazón.

La niña tenia ojos dorados como todos los de su especie y su cabello era oscuro como la noche y siempre lo llevaba trenzado, al ser solo una infante aun no tenia un cuerpo formado, pero en su lugar poseía la mas dulce sonrisa que pudieses imaginar; y siendo dulce con todos, no haría la excepción con la victima que Sutou tenia acorralada.

**¿Qué crees?**- le respondía mientras ayudaba a sesshomaru- **devuélvele su juguete y lárgate de aquí, ya no quiero ser mas tu amiga** – le dijo con tal firmeza que el bravucón se vio obligado a obedecer lo que le habían ordenado; y con una mirada fusilante hacia el niño, se dio media vuelta para así marcharse. **¿Te encuentras bien?**- pregunto ahora dirigiéndose a sesshomaru

**s-si**- en seco respondió. Estaba sorprendido era la primera ves que alguien hacia algo así por el. **G-gra-gracias**

**¿Siempre eres así de tímido?**– y dulcemente hizo una sonrisa que provoco que sesshomaru se derritiera por ella, y lo obligara ha hacer cualquier cosa solo para que ella volviese a sonreír. **Mi nombre es Shiory, tú eres sesshomaru, ¿verdad? **

Después de ese día ambos niños se hicieron mejores amigos, podían hacer todo juntos, y adoraban estar cerca uno del otro. Sesshomaru jamás se había sentido tan feliz, ella había completado su universo, que antes solo estaba rodeado de pura soledad, y Shiory adoraba a sesshomaru, no conocía el por qué pero él era tan diferente a todos los otros niños que el mundo le ofrecía, que sus ojos eran solo para él.

**Crees en la reencarnación, sessho**.- le preguntaba

**¿Tú?** – respondió con otra pregunta

**¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, he?**- hace una pausa para luego sonríele y continuar.- **yo si, y también creo que cuando reencarnemos, nos volveremos a encontrar pero con otras formas**

**¿Otras formas?**

**Si otras formas, como en animales**.-dijo para aclarar la duda de su oyente.

**JAJJAJAJJAJJA**

**No te rías, lo digo enserio**.- le replicó ara que se callara, normalmente no reía pero cuando lo hacia era para burlarse de sus comentarios.

**Bueno, bueno, entonces espero verte en la otra vida**.- hablo antes de que su amiga lo golpeara.

Disfrutaban de los juegos, y a medida que crecían los juegos se intensificaron más, al igual sus emociones.

**¿Qué harías por mi?**- le preguntaba la ya ahora adolescente, recostada junto él, en el suave césped a orillas del lago.

**¿Qué?**- no entendía la pregunta de su amiga

**Piensa sesshomaru, -**le vuelve a repetir-** si alguien vendría a ofrecerme su hijos ¿tu qué me ofrecerías para convencerme que es mejor que me valla contigo?- **hace una pausa ansiosa para esperar la tan deseada respuesta

**Nada**.- respondió, y dicho esto vio como Shiory se levantaba enojada.- **¿¡que!?**

**Hhuuuuyyyyyy, ¡NADA OLVÍDALO!**- y se marcho volando.

Desconcertado ante la reacción de su acompañante decide que era mejor dejarla sola, ya que, aunque fuesen mejores amigos desde la infancia, ella no dejaba de ser una mujer y las mujeres, según la sabiduría de su padre, eran todas complicadas y dejándose llevar por las suaves brisas y los cálidos rayos del sol queda profundamente dormido, al pie de un árbol.

**SHIORYYYYY!**- despertó bruscamente al detectar como en el aire se olía la sangre de su mejor amiga.

Inmediatamente hecho una bola de luz rastrea ese temible olor a sangre hasta llegar a un descampado en donde pudo divisar como su amiga inconsciente yacía inmóvil en el charco que su propia sangra había hecho.

**Shiory, Shiory, respóndeme, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?**- estaba asustado, jamás había estado tan asustado en su vida, el ver como a su amiga no dejaba de brotarle sangre de sus venas, y sabia que si no hacia algo pronto su amiga moriría desangrada.

**Valla, valla como has crecido enclenque, veo que aun no dejas de llorar**.- una vos le hablo detrás de el. – **dime, ¿llamarás a tu papi?, como en los viejos tiempos**

**¡TÚ!** Sesshomaru volteo para ver de quien se traba, pero jamás imagino que, quien la persona que le había hecho a Shiory fuese nada mas y nada menos que Sutou, el bravucón que toda su infancia lo había estado molestando , y que por esa misma razón él había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Shiory. **ENFERMO, ¿QUÉ LE HAS HACHO?** – eufórico, le pregunto

**¿Qué acaso no es obvio?**- hablo - **la encontré y quise llevármela para hacerla mi mujer y como se negó le di una buena tunda para que aprenda quien es el que manda, y luego llegaste tu, otro que necesita una buena paliza para que sepas quien es el que manda.**

Sin pensar en lo que hacia, sesshomaru se envistió contra Sutou, lanzando a este por lo aires, hasta chocar contra unos árboles, produciendo la caída de estos.

**No sé quien te has creído**.- le dijo- **pero jamás, jamás te perdonaré lo que les has hecho**

**¿Así?**- dijo levantándose se la envestida, que le provocó su contrincante.- **si la quieres, de veras vencerme, y debes hacer ya, o ella morirá JAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJ.**

Sin permitirle una sola palabra más sesshomaru se transformo en su verdadera identidad, sacando así a luz, sus verdaderas fuerzas. Sutou, respondiendo de la misma forma se transformó igualmente en un perro gigante de dos colas color café.

Ambos perros pelearon hasta el alba. Tanto sesshomaru como Sutou acabaron con sus fuerzas, y para ahorrar energías volvieron a sus antiguas apariencias.

**Jamás lograras vencerme** –le hablo

**Ya lo hice**.- y de un golpe sesshomaru acabo con la vida de su rival para siempre.

Ya no tenia mas fuerzas, pero el deseo de volver a ver esas magnifica sonrisa que su amiga siempre le dedicaba como parte de su premio, le dio la energía necesaria para llegar a ella.

**lo logre Shiory, ya se acabó y ya se la respuesta a tu pregunta**.- le hablo e hizo una pausa para esperar ese dulce sonreír , pero alo no iba bien , había ganado la pelea, pero su corazón parecía estar mas asustado que antes .- **¿Shiory?, háblame** – espero en silencio algún movimiento proveniente de ese cuerpo bañado en sangre, pero nada ocurrió - **Shiory, despierta y ponte feliz y tengo la respuesta, despierta, por f-fa-favo-favor**- y enmudeció, había ya olvidado la ultima que lloro de tal forma que sus cuerpo no le respondía para hablar.- **recuerdas ese día, ¿lo recuerdas?**

_**Ya no llores, Sutou ya se fue**__- le hablo dulcemente. _

_Pero el infante no dejaba de llorar. – __**ya se, seré tu amiga, y te prometo que cada ves que **_

_**estés mal yo te sonreiré, lo juro, y ato mi alma a esa promesa**_

**Te necesito**, pero el silencio seguía presente.

Entonces fue cuando al youkai se le hizo realidad su más grande temor, volver a esa eterna soledad, era tan fría y gris como la recordaba.

Entonces se marcho en silencio, solo y triunfante de una batalla que nadie había resultado ganador... dejando atrás a un cadáver con una ultima palabra,

**No oldives tu promesa y yo no olvidare mi respuesta, te veré en la próxima vida.**

…**.**

**¿Le ocurre algo señor sesshomaru?- **le pregunto su irremplazable Ling.

**Solo me entristecí un poco, pero nada más. –**le respondió.

Anonadada por la sinceridad de su cuidador, la infante

Le dedica su inigualable sonrisa, la cual es muy apreciada por el youkai

**Vete a dormir Ling, ya es muy tarde**.- le dijo, y siendo muy obediente se marcha para descansar.

**/has cumplido tu promesa Shiory, y yo cumpliré la mía/.-**se acerca silenciosamente a Ling que yace en los más profundos sueños.

**_Piensa sesshomaru, si alguien vendría a ofrecerme su hijos _**

**_¿tu qué me ofrecerías para convencerme que es _**

**_mejor que me valla contigo?_**

**_..._**

**Para que hagas de él lo que tú quieras, té ofrezco mi corazón.**


End file.
